


The horror of an bleeding eye

by MiuAsura



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, Possession, Post-Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuAsura/pseuds/MiuAsura
Summary: Just a short fic about Ford beeing paranoid about being maybe still possessed that is inspired of a request I drew
Kudos: 7





	The horror of an bleeding eye

The red on his fingers took his breath away for several moments. It feeled like forever untill his head fully processed the overwhelming feeling of terror that came from just seeing this little amount of blood on his fingertips. Ford's eye didn't bleed for more than 30 years, it stopped after he didn't let Bill take control over his body. And Ford thought he could never do it again. He just woke up from a dreamless sleep with something warm on his face and pain in his left eye but now the shock made him feel wake awake. 

As fast as he could manage he stood up, took his glasses and went upstairs. What if Bill had used his body to do something horrible ? What if the world he just come back to was distroyed with his own body ? Because of him, because he was here again? What if ?...

The shack was surrounded by a peaceful slow music but that calm Ford down at all. If anything it was irritating but ... still would somewhat suit ciphers style. It doesn't sounded like the usual end of the world but maybe that's why it was fitting. His world wasn't usual. With a strained posture Ford walked slowly through the corridors and looked into each room as if he expected to see someone lying dead or injured on the floor. At least he was coming closer to the kitchen what seemed to be the room from where the music came from. A gun in his hand he slipped silently trough the open door just to see ... Mabel, Dipper and Stan totally fine.  
The Children at the table while Stan was about to make some pancakes.All three of them looked confused at Ford who now put his gun away, still a bit stiff but more relaxed after everyone here seem to be fine. 

"Did I do something weird the last time You seen me ?"

"You mean weirder then coming in the kitchen with a gun ? With half of your face covered in blood ?" 

After another moment of silence Ford apologized and Stan just told him to sit down. Mabel and Dipper both asked about his bleeding eye and helped him with getting it bandaged. The hole breakfast he wasn't fully calm... He had to do find out if Bill really had to do something with his eye and that without bringing anyone else in danger. Good that he knew exactly how


End file.
